Vivian Lachance
Description: A small framed woman with a generous bosom that fills out well with a proper corset. Petite. Her expression tends to stay blank under any circumstance. Vivian is confident, proud, and stands as such. Stands straight up with perfect posture. Vivian is observant, watching with her intelligent brown eyes, taking in information and letting none of it pass through in the form of expression. Her dress is always regal, upper class. Her hair is a sharp black like her grandfather's, and her eyes a warm brown.' ' Vivian is the youngest of three children. Daughter to Vanessa Lachance (Age 53) and Archmage Lyle Leamor.(Age 54) Her oldest sibling is Valerie Whitestaff (Age 32), (Married to Morris Whitestaff), and the middle child is Leoric Leamor (Age 26), (Married to Almyra Leamor)' ' Vivian was an accidental pregnancy, as she was born at the end of her mother’s childbearing years, ten years after her brother. She was born in Stormwind, as Dalaran was still being rebuilt during this time. She was very self sufficient at a young age, and bonded well with her older brother once she was old enough to have decent conversations. Because of the large age gap, she was able to develop a vast vocabulary, as there was no longer any ‘child talk’ in the house. She graduated school a full two years earlier than expected, at age fourteen, and attended a finishing school in Stormwind for six months of time. After which, she visited Alterac, to her family home, where the Lachance name had been born and thrived. After the visit and the history lesson, she took her grandfather’s name and put aside the money she had saved from gifts of growing up to restore the home and lands around it. Construction is still underway.' ' The drive of Vivian is to restore her family name, Lachance, to more of a known and respected name. To climb from the ashes of Alterac, and to restore a legacy that has been lost. In her time of involving herself in her family’s history, (Much to her mother’s chagrin, as she had been one to want to forget the Alteraci ties), she had her family crest restored and emblazoned on a banner to be placed outside of the home while it was under construction. The three amethyst stones, sitting above a basket of grapes, symbolizing wealth, commerce, and patience. Her secondary goals include securing her own place in the world. As a young woman in the world, she is more than aware that her own ambitions require quite a bit of work, and desires to secure that place in any way she needs to. The motivation comes from pride. Her mother seemed ashamed of Alterac, and her own family name, which did not sit well with Vivian. House Lachance was once well connected to Dalaran and sold the rare purple dye it crafted from a rare strand of grapes that refused to grow in other areas. The icewine was made consistently, as Alterac always had a chill in the perfect time of year for Amethyst Valley to be known for it. The wine also came with the light purple hue, which was given the name of Amethyst Valley Wine, of course. Her accomplishments include graduating school years earlier, being the top of her class in both general education and finishing school, and starting the restoration project of her family home. She is a very proud young woman, with an Alteraci stubborn side, refusing to be seen as less than what she is for any reason. She is easily compared to a dragon, as she can be arrogant and unable to be reasoned with when she is stuck on what she perceives to be right. She is more embarrassed over the idea that her father was a common born Stormwind Citizen that became an Archmage, than over Alterac’s fall. Vivian has a soft voice that she uses with firm steady tones. She is articulate in speaking, eloquent, often enough with a sharp tongue that defies the gentle voice she was given. Her talents include singing, playing the violin, the piano and the harp. She has no military talents, no training in swordsmanship, riding, nor combat. Her painting still is sub-par, as she has little desire to indulge the imagination beyond reality. Vivian writes with eloquent skill, scribing things with a slow and steady penmanship. She is not a boastful girl. Her pride extends to the way she speaks and carries herself, not to the actions she speaks of. She loathes gossip, even if it was about herself and her own accomplishments. Her pride is private, it is the aura of such that extends beyond herself. She speaks of facts when it comes to people, not baseless rumors. While truthful, Vivian tends to tell only exactly what is asked, or politely excuses herself from a conversation if the topic is something she does not wish to speak about. She is considered a private person, which irritated her gossip of a mother. Her inner strength and power comes from a style of mind magic that is similar to a disciplined priest. She is largely untrained and unaware as to what the natural ability can do. She uses this strength to guard her thoughts and actions, to prevent emotional outbursts, and to pierce the air with the words she chooses to speak. It largely makes up for her lack of physical strength and for her softer voice. It dispels the illusion that she is meek and timid. Vivian prefers the winter, finding it a refreshing season of harsh truths. Only the strong shall survive the trials brought in the season. She tends to come off as a cold distant person, logical, and an accomplished chess player. She prefers to read history books, straying away from fantasy or tales of what if. She believes nothing at word alone, trust is very precious to her. More so than gold. It is not easily misplaced. The item she cherishes the most is a necklace from her family estate. A pearl and amethyst necklace made of gold, one of the last remaining heirlooms of the Lachance house.